epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tesla Man/Just a Little Bit of Explaining to Do
So yesterday marked me being on hiatus for exactly 1 year, that means it's been a year since i was demoted, a year since Hawk and I made peace and ended Wiki War, and a year since the entire staff was reorganized and put into new hands. Now that a year has passed, It's time for a little bit of an explanation. As some of you know I work for a little company some of you guys may know called Apple. I'm hired independently to deal with foreign export and advertising, meaning I didn't get a degree in communications for nothing. This job is very high pay and requires a lot of effort usually around when new products are launched. So why am I telling you this? I wont tell you yet, because i have something else to say. I'm a little bit of a schemer, I love planning out big things and watching them unfold, some things might be small (like a demotion) or big like an entire change in the Wiki staff. That was one of my favorite things to do as admin besides redesign the place. I admit, it's a bit of an asshole thing to do, but I think it's ridiculously fun. That being said; if you guys haven't noticed, a little something called the iPhone 6 came out about a week ago. I was hired to work with this big think tank to discuss how to advertise the product and future products overseas. This process would take from September 19, 2013, to just about 2 weeks ago before the iPhone 6 launch. Now to bring my two topics together, I never did really want to leave you guys for a year, I really didn't, but I needed all of my attention focused on this job since it would be HUGE for my career and I couldn't have administrative responsibilities on here in my way. So as a result, I needed to get out the natural way and get demoted while i was still there and not while I was inactive. So I set up all the events prior to September 16, 2013 to end in my demotion. The me and Hawk situation, the bureaus considering a change in staff, etc. Some of you guys are aware that I also have a degree in psychology, and my in depth knowledge of it allows me to play people like cards, and in this case, give you all the illusion that you were making the decision to demote me on your own. It's like how "mind readers" really like to make you think that you're in control of which card you pick, but when it's all boiled down, it's their decision, not yours. So now that I'm back, I would like to issue a bit of an apology to anybody who was affected by the events that I caused (Hawk, you're demotion as was unintentional, I didn't expect you to go down with me, but you were always a random card, so for that I really am sorry) and I apologize greatly for playing you guys. In other news, as part of getting this new job, I was able to afford a new house in June, which me and my roommates are living in. I also have lost most traces of schizophrenia and paranoia, two things that hurt my personality and my relations with others quite a bit, thanks to my therapist (if you guys have noticed I'm a bit more calm and collected tha'ts why). Also, don't take this as a return to activity blog, because it's not. I'll still be less active for a few more weeks while I get a new computer since the one i currently use is just a wee bit broken. Once I get a new computer, it will also take some time for me to readjust to the way the wiki currently is. I've noticed i'm not exactly as popular as I once was and most of these new people I don't know, so I'll need some help with that. So anyways, have a great day everyone. Category:Blog posts